fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corsconia
|mass= 4.889E36 kg |volume= 987,453,123,913 km |orbit= 408 days (9792 hours) |gravity= 9.807 m/s² |atmosphere= Thin |meantemperature= 18.75 C |composition= Volcanic |population= 12.3 billion |government= Communist; dystopian |deaths= 11.89 billion |capital= Zephquartz |affiliations= Alderan (before destruction), Leo de'Naar, Cryotal Noar, Cryptonia |destruction= - |discovery= - }} Corsconia is the first planet in the Lucidity System and the capital planet of it, hosting a dense 11.89 billion inhabitants. Corsconia is the second largest planet in the Lucidity System, behind Clydaal. History Corsconia was discovered in 777BKP and has been said to be the "origin of mankind in the Lucidity System". After its discovery by an unnamed Exten person, Corsconia was industrialized in what was called The Industrialization Project. During the project, factories, houses and many other structures were erected in a relentless pursuit of modernization: when the project concluded however, life began to sprout on the new, modern and industrial planet. Corsconia is most commonly known for its avid production of technologized assets, particularly the Anti-Gravitational Proportion (informally known as just the re-gravity), which, when activated, would make walking and driving a lot easier - it essentially reversed gravity: because of this, it was described at the time of its invention as a 'radical contraption'. It was also beneficial towards things such as lifts, which were later replaced with the portal. Wars The Industrial War of Corsconia (769BKP) During The Industrialization Project, several terrorists followed cargo spaceships to Corsconia sometime around 769BKP, hijacked them and passed themselves off as deliverers in order to steal military equipment from factories such as tanks, missile launchers, and other weaponry. Using the ammunition they had stolen, they were able to supposedly annihilate everyone standing on the Corsconian surface; hence the fact that military forces were considerably low, the attackers were easily able to attack all occupants of Corsconia at the current time - in the end, militants from numerous other planets in different solar systems had to fend off the opposing villains. the war was short, but virtually everything on Corsconia was in remnants. The Patriotic War of Corsconia (423BKP-403BKP; riots stopped in 387BKP) After Corsconia had settled in with the galaxy, yet another war commenced, heavily involving the Government. The Minister of Corsconia, Ulzeti Orgontia disliked the fact that there was such a vast amount of patriots freely roaming around Corsconia, as he had strong dystopian and communist beliefs and, since he owned everything in Corsconia - from stone to mountain - he commanded and ordered Corsconia's military to begin a search scheme to find every patriot and capture them; after doing so, they would torture them to give them information of other patriots, and then either behead them, inject them with cyanide, or by an entire list of lethal methods. Families of the patriots would join in to fight Corsconia's Government and, to no one's surprise - even their own - the families were dominated. Even after the search scheme concluded, frequent riots and attacks happened. The Neverending War of Corsconia (303BKP-) After his death, Ulzeti Orgontia's son claimed his throne, flushing the Corsconian Government with new beliefs that families from foreign areas should we massacred immediately. In addition to this, he thought that religion was "preposterous" and religious citizens should also be killed; because of this, many families went into hiding, and some even commited suicide, because their waiting for the terror to end was somewhat eternal. The war was primarily described as 'neverending' simply because religious families live in fear of the Corsconian Government - to this day, thousands of families from different backgrounds are slaughtered within the confines of Corsconian prisons. The Great War of Corsconia (287BKP-261BKP) A war lasting for two decades, Corsconia had suffered extreme terror from both outsiders and its own citizens. During the era, terrorism became something many grew up to become; Corsconia, like many other planets around it, was struck by the reign of terrorists - some of them even Corsconian. During mid-268BKP, one of the tallest structures in Corsconia, the Quorja Monument (which stood at 636m high), was bombed by a Corsconian terrorist; because of this and the poverty Corsconia additionally had to face, other planets had to help Corsconia as well as themselves: this time was known as the Turmoil of Corsconia. After the war, Corsconia had lost 88% of its population, 79% of homes and 100% of its factories. It took almost five-hundred years for Corsconia to recover from this so-called "plague": even the Minister of Corsconia, at the time, claimed that "it would never be the same". The Nuclear War of Corsconia (198BKP-167BKP) After enduring months of a fatal drought, Corsconia had yet again lost millions, only to find that, in only a few months, they would have to suffer another life-threatening event - but worse. A nuclear accident occurred at the brink of Ocourg, near Xyasde, one of Corsconia's largest and most industrial cities - the Corsconian Government was bothered by this because the accident wasn't necessarily an accident; it was purposeful. After the nuclear accident, everyone inhabiting Ocourg and several towns near it were either killed or severely injured; mutations additionally began to spread. An investigation went into the case and, after discovering the culprit, war had hit Corsconia once again. The culprit, the notorious and outspoken Esceweqemn Zya, along with his army of accomplices, were an immediate threat for Corsconian citizens, and threatened to destroy entire cities using the much-feared sungun, a weapon which absorbed energy from the sun, and sprayed staggering amounts of flame onto buildings, destroying them with a blink. Corsconian citizens were evacuated to rural parts of the planet, however, Esceweqemn Zya inclined to bomb everything - including the countryside. Category:Planets Category:The Order of 12